


Miracles Can Happen

by Yana



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana/pseuds/Yana
Summary: Many years after the end of the series a man entered a little tavern in Barcelona._Written before Season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on FF.net too: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6279035/1/Miracles-Can-Happen

The never ending rain washed the empty, cobblestoned streets of Barcelona. The city was quite, no one wanted to go from their comfortable homes out to this rough weather. Sometimes just the sound of the creaking of the ships at the port disturbed the pouring rain.

But suddenly something broke the silence.

From a little alley a man stepped out, dashing the water from the little puddle he stepped in. He wore a brown cape with its hood on his head, hiding his face from the citizens of Barcelona. He slowly walked closer to the ships, observed them for a long time, then turned to an other street. The man didn’t live in this city, his home was far away from this place, and still he knew where he was going. Turning down some more streets he finally arrived to his destination.

The man stopped in front of a little tavern. The walls of the building were grey and dirty, at some spots the plaster was missing and there were some cracks crossing the wall from many directions. The signage was worn, half of the writing on it disappeared but it didn’t really bother the man. Without any hesitation he entered the tavern.

Inside the warm air and the smell of wine welcomed him. The place was full with sailors, all drunk from the alcohol, who were chattering about nonsense and were laughing as hard as they could. They didn’t seem to notice the comer who closed the door behind him and started to walk across the room, passing by the drunken men.

“A-a-a-a-and we fought wi-wi-wi-with the Olmecs and f-f-f-found the Ci-ci-ci-cities of Gold!”

The man suddenly stopped and turned to the direction of the voice. An old fat and short man was sitting at a table on the other side of the room with some young sailors around him.

“Don’t make me laugh old man!” said one of them. “There are no Cities of Gold!”

“He’s telling the truth!” an other old man, higher and thinner than the other stood up, hitting the table during the movement. “I was there too!”

“Hey Bernardo!” the young sailor turned to the bar. “Who are these two oldies?”

“Just two old sailors who drunk too much!” answered the barman which was followed by a loud laughter.

The man turned to the bar and noticed somebody. At the bar a man was sitting alone with his back to the others. The man looked around then continued his way to the bar. There he sat down next to the other man and didn’t move.

The man next to him looked old too, but not as old as the other two. He had grey hair and wrinkled face but despite his age he looked as living as he was in his younger years. He turned just his eyes towards the comer then looked back at his glass.

“You seem to be new here, my friend” he said and took a sip from his wine.

“I used to be living here in Barcelona. But it was a really long time ago.”

The man waved to the barman who after walking to him poured wine in a glass for him. After the barman left the older continued.

“And what brought you back?”

“I promised an old friend of mine to meet here with him. If I’m lucky, he will show up.”

The older man nodded then a nostalgic smile appeared on his face.

“I made this promise to an old friend of mine too” he said. “But he didn’t show up yet.”

The man nodded and in the shadow of his hood smiled too.

For several minutes none of them said anything. Behind them the sailors started singing something but the area around the two men was silent like the loud voices were separated from them by an invisible wall. Suddenly the man in the hood turned to the window and watched the rain for a while.

“It was raining the last time too when I was here” he said.

“Be happy because you’re going to have a long time for nostalgia” the older man drank the last of his wine. “This rain won’t stop soon.”

“Maybe the Sun needs just a smile to come out” the man turned away from the window and took a pouch out from his coat.

The older man laughed at that.

“The only one I knew who could do this is now living in an other continent. There’s no way he would appear here in a second.”

The man placed something next to his glass then stood up. He made a step towards the door but stopped and turned back to the older man.

“Miracles can happen” he said and a now wider smile appeared on his face. “Farewell, my friend. It was good to see you again.”

The older man didn’t know what the other had meant by that. But as he heard the decaying sound of steps from behind his back the pieces suddenly attached together. With wide eyes the man looked at the thing next to the glass. It was a piece of gold. Then he suddenly stood up, leaving the prize of his wine there, then with long fast steps left the tavern.

Stepping out to the street he looked around to every direction but the streets were empty and silent. The man frowned. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe he just misheard something.

But he suddenly noticed something strange. Looking up at the sky his mouth curled up to a half smile. The dark grey clouds started to disappear letting the bright Sun to shine again after many days.

“It was good to see you too again” with that the man turned around and walked back to the tavern.


End file.
